


Artless

by Mountainana



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainana/pseuds/Mountainana
Summary: Jack's sister set him up on a blind date.Blind date AU with words Gradient, Minimum, Sleeve
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54
Collections: Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Flash Free





	Artless

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! it has been over 2 years since I have gotten a story written. I love this fandom and it's brilliant organizers and writers!!

“You’ve got to start moving on, Jackson!” 

Jack Robinson looked at the source of the declaration with fond annoyance. If it had come from anyone other than his sister, Leah, he would have dismissed them with a curt reply, but Leah had always been able to draw him out when he closed himself off.

I’m perfectly content where I am, little sister. I have a good book, good whiskey, and a comfortable chair.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “It has been MONTHS, Jack, and since the divorce you have been sitting around in a state of perpetual funk!”

Well, she had him there. Even Jack couldn’t deny the truth of what she said, but lately he just couldn’t seem to muster the energy to face the outside world beyond the bounds of his work. He found he didn’t have a reply, so, after an awkward moment, he returned to his reading

His book, however, was no match for the intensity of Leah’s gaze in the silence. With a sigh, Jack laid his book aside and met her eyes. He was taken aback by the depth of concern he could see beneath her frustrated and determined scowl. He put on what he hoped would pass for an amused smile.

“Alright. I might as well hear you out. I will get no peace until you’ve had your say.”

************************************************************************************  
And that was how, a week or so later, Jack found himself peering in the window of the bustling retro diner (that Leah had suggested) looking for his blind date.  
In fact, Leah had set everything up.

“She loves art, so you’ll take her to the Pollack exhibition at the Museum.

“Oh Lee, Not Pollock! It’s bad enough that you’ve been calling me Jackson ever since you discovered his work while you were at Uni. You KNOW I hate modern art!”

Oh, don’t be ridiculous! You like Paul Klee’s Gradient Crystals.”

“I never said I LIKED them. I said the print looked right at home with your décor.” He waved his hand in dismissal of the word.

“Well, Rylie will like it. And you’ll like her, if you give her a chance. She’s smart and funny. And she has a great personality!”

Jack was supposed to find a dark -haired woman reading the book Art of the Far East. Figuring that since he had agreed to Leah’s scheme, he should, at minimum, look at the book so they might have something to talk about. He went to the library and checked out a copy. To his surprise, he found it quite interesting – especially the sculpture and pottery.

Just when he was about to give up, Jack spied a woman with dark hair reading a book. Making his way to the rear of the diner, he noticed she had wrapped the cover of her book in a sleeve of brown paper. Rather than think it odd, Jack assumed she had checked out her copy from the library as well, and didn’t want to risk damaging it in the busy diner.

Gathering all his courage and charm, he strolled over to the woman and said,

“I’ve always admired the creativity of the Far East, haven’t you?

*************************************************************************************  
Phryne Fisher’s first thought was that she had never heard a sexier voice in her life. Her second thought was ‘How on Earth could this stranger know her book was about the Far East?’. Her third thought was how thoroughly delightful it was that such a handsome and observant man should share her taste in literature.

She looked at Jack with a smile that could light up the night.

“Indeed, the creativity of the Far East has provided me with great pleasure over the last few years.”

Jack had never heard a sexier voice in his life.

Reaching out to shake her hand, he introduced himself.

“I’m Jack”

“I’m Phryne.” she said. And as their hands touched, they both felt the current of energy surging between them.

“Won’t you join me?” she invited

Jack felt a little dazed. 

And confused.  
‘Phryne?’ he thought. ’I was sure Leah said Rylie. Oh, well. I guess I need to listen better…’

It wasn't long before any thoughts of listening to Leah skittered right out of his head, as he found himself caught up in an absolutely wonderful evening filled with easy conversation, and lively banter.

And INUENDO! It poured forth from Phryne like champagne! And to Jack’s surprise and delight he found himself to be her equal at every turn. He hadn’t laughed so much in years.

Phryne happily accepted Jack’s suggestion that they visit the museum. It turned out that she loved the work of Jackson Pollock. She was even able to coax a little appreciation for it from Jack.

Later, as they were exploring the gift shop, Jack found a small replica of Rodin’s The Kiss

“This is more to my liking.” he said as he placed it Phryne’s palm.

Again, they felt the energy pulse between them. Looking up at Jack from beneath her lashes Phryne whispered,

“This would be more to my liking, too.”

A blushing Jack cleared his throat, and for the first time all evening was at a loss for words. He took the small statue to the cashier where he purchased it.

As they parted back at the diner, Jack again placed the souvenir in Phryne’s hand.

“Something to remember the evening by.” 

“Oh, Jack, I’m sure I will never forget this evening.”

*************************************************************************************  
There were many evenings to come. And many evenings that lasted well into the next morning. In fact, it wasn’t so long before they might have been mistaken for the lovers in the statue.  
*************************************************************************************  
Months later, Jack was perusing the shelves of books at Phryne’s home when he came across her paper covered copy of Art of the Far East. Smiling at the memory of their first date, he took the book to what was now considered his chair. He took a sip of fine whiskey and opened the book.

Phryne was alerted to Jack’s distress when she heard the sound of sputtering and coughing coming from the parlor.

“Jack! Are you all right?” She handed him a glass of water and patted him on the back.

When the coughing subsided, Jack handed her the book.

“What is THIS?”

“OH!” she laughed brightly. “Surely you haven’t forgotten! I was reading it the night we met. You said you admired the creativity. Remember?”

“Leah said you would be reading Art of the Far East!

She took the book and opened it. “Well, I have always been an ardent admirer of the fine art of making love.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Jack. 

He found himself a little dazed and confused again

“But she said that would be how I knew that you were my blind date.”

Phryne sashayed over to Jack and ran her hands suggestively down the front of his jumper.

”Don’t be ridiculous, Darling. I’ve never been on a blind date in my life.” 

And as she leaned in to capture his delicious mouth with her own, she assured him,

“I decided to be with you with my eyes wide open,”


End file.
